The present invention relates to spinal interbody devices for implantation between a pair of adjacent vertebrae for providing support to the adjacent vertebrae for fusion thereof and, more particularly, to expandable interbody devices for implantation between a pair of adjacent vertebrae for providing support to the adjacent vertebrae for fusion thereof.
The disc between vertebrae of a human spine may become damaged due to disease, injury, stress, deterioration because of age or otherwise, or due to a congenital defect. In some instances vertebrae may become compressed against a disc or otherwise become damaged. The spine may thereby become mis-aligned. In these and other cases the vertebrae can become too closely spaced anteriorly which causes an undesired abnormal curvature of the spine with respect to lordosis or kyphosis. Other deformations and/or problems may occur.
In these cases and more, spinal fusion surgery may be utilized to join or fuse two or more vertebrae together. Fusion surgeries typically require the use of bone graft to facilitate fusion. This involves taking small amounts of bone from the patient's pelvic bone (autograft), or from a donor (allograft), and then packing it between the vertebrae in order to “fuse” them together. This bone graft is typically packed into a biomechanical spacer implant, spinal prosthesis or interbody device, which will take the place of the intervertebral disc which is entirely removed in the surgical process. Spinal fusion surgery is a common treatment for such spinal disorders as spondylolisthesis, scoliosis, severe disc degeneration, or spinal fractures. Three common fusion surgeries are 1) Posterior Lumbar Interbody Fusion or PLIF; 2) Anterior Lumbar Interbody Fusion or ALIF; and 3) Transforaminal Lumbar Interbody Fusion (TLIF).
In the PLIF technique, the vertebrae are reached through an incision in the patient's back (posterior). The PLIF procedure involves three basic steps. One is pre-operative planning and templating including use of MRI and CAT scans to determine what size implant(s) the patient needs. Two is preparing the disc space. Depending on the number of levels to be fused, a 3-6 inch incision is made in the patient's back and the spinal muscles are retracted (or separated) to allow access to the vertebral disc. The surgeon then removes some or all of the affected disc and surrounding tissue. Third is insertion of the implant(s). Once the disc space is prepared, bone graft, allograft or BMP with a biomechanical spacer implant, is inserted into the disc space to promote fusion between the vertebrae. Additional instrumentation (such as rods or screws) may also be used to further stabilize the spine.
The TLIF technique is a refinement of the PLIF procedure and is used as a surgical treatment for conditions typically affecting the lumbar spine. The TLIF technique involves approaching the spine in a similar manner as the PLIF approach but more from the side of the spinal canal through a midline incision in the patient's back. This approach greatly reduces the amount of surgical muscle dissection and minimizes the nerve manipulation required to access the vertebrae, discs and nerves. The TLIF approach allows for minimal access and endoscopic techniques to be used for spinal fusion. Disc material is removed from the spine and replaced with bone graft (along with cages, screws, or rods if necessary) inserted into the disc space. The instrumentation helps facilitate fusion while adding strength and stability to the spine.
The ALIF procedure is similar to PLIF procedure however, the ALIF procedure is done from the front (anterior) of the body, usually through a 3-5 inch incision in the lower left lower abdominal area. This incision may involve cutting through, and later repairing, the muscles in the lower abdomen. This technique also lends itself to a mini open approach that preserves the muscles and allows access to the front of the spine through a very small incision and use of endoscopic technology. This approach maintains abdominal muscle strength and function. It is therefore oftentimes used to fuse the L5-S1 disc space. As such, it can be appreciated that the smaller the interbody device the better.
When interbody devices are used, it is desirable for them to engage as much surface of the bone of the vertebrae as possible to provide support to the vertebral bone and to thereby reduce the likelihood of subsidence of the device into the bone resulting from contact pressure of the interbody device against bone surfaces. Subsidence can occur since part of the bone is somewhat spongy in nature, especially near the centers of the adjacent vertebrae.
The structure of interbody devices mainly functions to support the two adjacent vertebral surfaces, unless the interbody device is also used as a fusion cage within or around which to pack bone fusion material. Because it is also desirable in such structures to maintain weight and volume as low as possible in order to make the device more compatible with the body, it is also desirable to make the interbody device as small and lightweight as possible, while still maintaining strength.
Accordingly, there presently exists a need for improved interbody devices.